The increased popularity of recreational boating has also increased the popularity of certain water sports such as water skiing in which an individual is pulled at the end of a tow rope at relatively high speeds behind a boat. Such sports as water skiing involve certain hazards, particularly when the participant either falls or lets loose of the tow rope. The individual becomes visually disconnected with the towing vessel and, sinking into water, becomes increasingly less visible to other boaters in the area.
In recognition of this problem, many states specify certain safety precautions. Firstly, the individuals operating the boat are required to quickly return to a downed skier. At the same time, it is advisable and often required that a signal be displayed. The signal identifies the situation that an individual or individuals are in the water in the vicinity of the boat.
Saftey-conscious boaters will carry a signal flag at the end of a fixed standard. When a water sport participant falls or lets go of the tow rope, an individual "spotter" in the boat will immediately elevate the flag and alert the operator of the boat to return immediately to the downed individual. The difficulty that has been experienced, however, is that regardless of safety consciousness, flags are misplaced and eventually become unused. This is also due in part to the fact that the "spotter" is often unwilling or unable to hold a signal flag aloft for extended periods of time, especially in a boat that is making a quick turn and a fast return to the downed individual. It is also difficult for the "spotter" to hold the flag aloft while performing other duties such as retrieving the tow rope or skis, etc. dropped by the individual in the water.
The above problem is addressed specifically in the above referenced copending patent application, in which a flag and support assembly is disclosed with a retractable standard and a self storing flag assembly. The standard and flag are retractable into a storage tube structure that may be selectively shifted between extended operative, and retracted storage conditions. In the display condition, the flag is exposed at the top end of the standard above the deck of the boat or other support surface. In the retracted condition, the flag is situated in a self storing condition, concealed within a tubular member of a support assembly.
While the device disclosed in the pending application functions well, it remains desirable to minimize the overall length dimensions for the entire apparatus, especially if the device is to be placed in confined quarters, such as within a recreational "runabout" boat hull of the type typically used for water skiing and similar sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,869 discloses a flag support sheath that recieves a signal flag for the purposes of supporting the flag at the end of a retractable mast such as an automobile radio antenna. The sheath is formed as a tubular structure with a closed top end that fits over the top of the antenna. The support includes a recess within the closed top end is shaped to receive the ball of an automotive radio antenna. The flag attaches to a slot provided in the support. The sheath is not intended to be recieved in a receptacle for the antenna, nor are any provisions shown or suggested that would facilitate folding or gathering the flag for storage in a confined area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,827 discloses a sign in which a flag with a folded loop at one edge is mounted over a retractable standard having a ball or similar fitting at an outward end. The loop is slidably recieved over a length of the standard. No provision is made for recessed storage of the standard or the flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,188 discloses a ski boat warning apparatus. This device includes a flag system that will automatically operate upon release of a tow line to elevate a flag from a stowed condition within an upright, above deck exposed tubular enclosure. The longitudinally rigid flag standard is slidably supported within a tubular enclosure and is spring-biased toward an upward, extended position. The standard is connected to the tow rope through a pulley mechanism so the tension along the tow rope will normally pull the flag standard downwardly into the tube against resistance of the spring. Then, when the skier lets loose of the tow rope, the spring will be allowed to extend and elevate the standard.
The standard is rigid along its entire length and the tubular container for the standard is positioned above the deck surface of the tow boat. Thus, the entire assembly is exposed constantly and may become both a visual and physical obstruction.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,188 discloses a flag assembly that may be removable from the rigid standard. This is done to enable the standard to be situated in the upwardly extended position when the boat is not being used to pull a skier. Thus, the standard is normally in an upwardly extended position and is retracted into the tubular storage arrangement only when a person applies tension to a tow rope behind the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,778 discloses a signal device for water skiing which pivots on the deck of a boat. The base of an extendable standard is mounted to a deck or other exposed surface of the boat to pivot between a relatively horizontal inoperative position and an upright, operative position. The standard telescopes to facilitate upward extension of the signal flag and compact storage of the flag and standard above the amount surface of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,796 discloses another pivoted type signal flag used on water ski boats or the like. Again, this device mounts above a deck surface of the boat and includes a standard that pivots between a horizontal stowed position and an upright operative position.
A substantially similar arrangement to the pivoted flags discussed above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,320 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,724, and 4,640,213.
Of the above references, none provide a completely adequate solution to the problem of providing a reliable warning system for elevating a flag from a below surface storage condition and that requires minimal storage space below the support surface.
Another difficulty experienced by recreational boaters is a lack of an adequate antenna for radios. Many recreational boats are supplied with standard AM-FM radios. However, such vessels are very infrequently supplied with extended antennas. This is due at least in part to the fact that the owners do not wish to have the deck surface of the boat cluttered with objects that visually interfere with the typically smooth, sweeping lines of the boat hull and deck configuration. This is also due to the fact that the boats are typically extremely expensive even without "options". Optional items are usually purchased only when there is a demonstrated need. The standard radios supplied with boats operate adequately if the boating area is near a radio transmitter. Thus, antennas are normally avoided as unnecessary additional cost to an already expensive recreational "toy".
The present invention provides an excellent solution to the problems experienced by others in the design of signal flags, and to the need for radio antennas.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a self-storing signalling device that will stow in a subsurface, unobtrusive position such that standard when not in use will not present a physical or visual obstruction along the exposed support surface.
It is a still further objective to provide such flag arrangement in which the flag may be removed entirely and the standard be utilized as a conventional radio antenna.
It is a still further objective to provide such a device that may be automated to the extent that an operator may simply actuate a switch on a control panel to cause the flag to be elevated or withdrawn below the deck surface.
These and still further objectives and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose preferred forms of the present invention.